It Feels Warm
by AidenLee
Summary: Hihara,Kazuki thought that his summer vacation would be boring until an intervention cause him to feel some strange emotions; from someone he least expected... From a certain violinist name Len Tsukimori... This is Yaoi...


_Kyaa! My first LCDO fic; never thought that I will actually write here... It started as a joke you know. My sister and I were joking about switching in writing in La Corda D' Oro because there are few stories here (it's true!! Face it!!)... In the end, it's still a joke!! _

**READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE YOU REGRET READING THIS FIC:**

This is a "Shounen-ai/yaoi"! translated as boy-on-boy love. If that sort of thing gross you out; you're free to leave. If you are just curious, don't curse me out later coz I already warned you! _But actually, it's not bad at all. It's truly amazing._ For those who enjoy it as much as I do; well, just keep enjoying!!

This is a parody! Which means the storyline is not basically my idea. I just altered some details to fit the LCDO context and added some additional scenes. It can be OOC and a lil AUish. Anyways, the manga is entitled "The Melting Point."

And lastly. I am a complete amateur! I was not a reader since a year ago and has a very poor foundation on grammar and vocabulary. I hope you will understand.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own La Corda d' Oro. If I owned it; I should have put more female characters in the story. Even the story is not a 'Jarield-Original'; this is somewhat a parody!!

* * *

**It Feels Warm To Me  
**(A Parody)

_by_ _**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

"_Circumstances may happen, Unplanned and Unwanted;  
__Uncertainty may befall, Takes courage to stand;  
__But as you get one more step closer, The sooner you discover;  
__Things you are yearning, unknown to yourself; Is just somewhere around the corner._

_**You just have to notice it...**__"_

The warm sun is up and the sky is blue. Hihara Kazuki found his self walking in the sand. The waves that are rolling in produce harmonious melody in his ears. The cool breeze from the open sea touches his skin and refreshes his physique in excitement. All he sees are smiles and all he hears are laughter. This made him smile as well, as he indulges himself with ice cream and fruit shakes. Truly! the beach is one happy paradise in this innocent boy's senses.

'The bleach is very very amazing!' he thought, 'If only, if only I could stay in the beach longer.'

BUT REALITY IS TERRIBLY CRUEL!!

Immediately after the summer camp, of which he wishes all his heart should had been longer, was over; Something happened unexpected; Damn unexpected that he ended up lying in a bed, in a hospital room-with a fractured leg. The bottomline, he has to spend the rest of the summer vacation in this four-walled-white haven of boredom.

Hihara realizes that he's back to reality. This realizations made him cry in despair. Like a child who's not given a candy he desires, Hihara sulks daintily. If he is not injured; he could have jerked and rolled his body in the bed. Unfortunately, the only movement he could manage is scratching his head messing up his hair. After all his frustrations wear off; surprisingly he calms down and simply lies in his bed.

"Then I will come again tomorrow."

'This voice' Hihara heard a familiar voice in the neighboring bed.

The owner of the voice retreated from the other side of the room which made Hihara's existence known to him. For the person passes Hihara's bed. By then, the owner of the voice is revealed to Hihara and is shocked on what he sees. This summer break really has so many unexpected circumstances.

"Hihara-senpai?" the other person said expressionless, monotonously.

Hihara could not still digest the events. Standing beside him is the famous! The one! The only! Violin Parody Extraordinaire! TSUKIMORI LEN...

"Why are you here?" Len asked

"Ahmmm... You see, things happened and I got myself injured." Hihara answered cheerfully trying to laugh the situation out.. "Ne,ne Tsukimori why are you here?"he asks Len innocently.

"It's none of your business. Come to think of it, your confinement is also not my business." After his statement, Tsukimori started walking to the door. Hihara is silent for a minute but even before Tsukimori could leave the room completely, he manages to give the other a wave.

"Byebye Tsukimori! See you again!" With the loudness of Hihara's voice, it is impossible for Tsukimori to hear it. Otherwise, he never bothered to answer or atleast look back.When Len left, Kazuki's mind is filled with thoughts of him...

'Can't believe I met him here. Len Tsukimori, he's my kouhai and his violin playing is really cool!! Many admire him, then he must be surrounded by lots of people. But why is he such a loner? I really don't know what it feels like being always alone. He must be sad.'

This thoughts made Hihara lonely as well...

After eating his breakfast, Hihara stayed in the hospital's garden all morning. Although his injuries are not completely healed; a couple of walk wouldn't hurt him.

"Ah... It's so boring in the hospital." Hihara sighed as he leans on the bench's back support 'I can only walk around'...

"Good thing I brought my buddy with me..." he grins widely to his self as he places his trumpet back to its case.

"Is there anything you need?" Hihara heard the same familiar voice he heard yesterday. He gazes on the corner of his eye and sees Len Tsukimori. 'It's Tsukimori, and he has a companion?'

'I really don't have time for this.' Tsukimori thought as he turns back attempting to walk towards the hospital's entrance. But before he could take another step; he felt a weight in his legs that hinders him to move. Apparently, a brown furry large dog bit his lower pants.

"Hey... What the.." The way it is going; the creature is very eager for Len to stay. But before he could establish his current situation; another unexpected circumstances comes in.

"Hi Tsukimori-kun!! Are you going to visit again?!"Kazuki waves at Len cheerfully. Even with an injured leg; Hihara is still as energetic as ever.

"Hihara-senpai, is it necessary for you to shout?" Len greeted Hihara coldly.

"So you're here to visit? Here to visit?!"

Even before Tsukimori could give his answer, an interference came across their conversation. "Ah... What's this?!" Kazuki is startled by the sudden intrusion. The brown dog jumps at him. Len also is not able to comprehend the situation. The next thing he sees is Hihara patting the brown dog cheerfully as it licks his face. 'They look like an ideal pet and owner' Len thought.

"Oh the dog from last time." Hihara said loudly in excitement, this follows a much softer voice accompanied by a more gentle grimace "Luckily your okay..."

Kazuki turn his back to face Len trailing back to his energetic self. "Hey Tsukimori! I never knew you have a dog!!"

"That is not my dog..."Len denied and added another assertion "I thought it is yours. He looks very enthusiast to see you"

"No! No!" Hihara denied innocently in a childlike manner "You see, that time. This little guy suddenly rushed into the road..."

"Then your injuries.." Although surprised on what he just heard, Len didn't show any change in his facial expression.

"I used to have a dog; but it died in a car accident. Since then, I have special feelings towards dog."

"Isn't that stupid? It's not your dog, it's somebody else's dog."

"That's not the point..."

"I don't understand your actions" Len answered with the same expression, barely nothing, but he noticed that the other person is not paying much attention or is that his voice is to low for him to hear it. 'He's playing with the dog...'

"How about you Tsukimori? How did you and this little fellow met?"

"I met that dog on my way here and until then he keeps following me." Len feels uncomfortable talking since Kazuki and even the dog appears listening to him attentively. "He must be here to visit you." he ended.

"Really?!" Hihara look at the dog with watery eyes

"arf.." the dog barks, when he's a human being he might have answered 'of course' happily.

"I'm so happy!" without any second thoughts, Hihara embraces the big dog...

After he released the dog. It walks over to Len and barks "arf!arf!" in front of him as if it is begging him to do something

"He really likes you."

"I beg your pardon.."

"See, he wants you to pat him!" Hihara exclaimed with a big carefree smile which startled Len . But why would Len be surprised on his senpai's expression? Afterall, that smile has always been his trademark. Everytime he sees the teenage boy, he would always show his happy face to everyone. But today, it's different! He smiles solely at him. All this time, everytime he has a glimpse of that smile; it has always been addressed to other people. But this moment is not one of those everytime's.

Len tried to get out of the mood by turning his face away from Kazuki but he's head's turn brings him directly to the dog who is on a sitting position staring at him. Despite its size, the sure really does a great job in imposing the puppy eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid Tsukimori. Patting a dog is actually fun!" In a nick of time, before Tsukimori is fully aware, Hihara has already grabbed his hands and guides it to the brown thick furs of the canine. The so-called 'Hihara guiding Len patting the dog' continues; and the brown fellow really looks satisfied with it.

"Hihara-senpai, you can let go of my hand now."

"You are saying something Tsukimori?" Hihara said still smiling innocently without even bothering letting go of Tsukimori's hand.

"My hand senpai, I think I can pat him without your help." It's that ice king look again...

After what Len said, Kazuki realize the situation and finally let go immediately of Len's hand.

"Ahhh haaH!!" Kazuki can't even control his reactions out of embarassment. Holding his head and messing up with his hair, again... "I'm sorry about that Tsukimori... He, he, he" In a flash, Hihara's uproar stops. There he sees Len caressing the brown creature of which is now lying and eyes half closed. The dog looks really relaxed with Len's touches. And then, there's Len, who himself mystifies Kazuki's eyes. The whole scene in front him truly calms him down. 'Beautiful' is what comes to Hihara's mind. His eyes inch by inch is drawn to Tsukimor's face. 'He's beautiful like an angel... But Tsukimori-kun is a guy...'

Wait a minute! Didn't he just said that Len is beautiful? Does it mean something? After reflecting things in his mind, Kazuki began to panic again. But this time, he's in mute. It's as if he cannot burst out his frustration or he would not let it for he does not want to ruin the scenery in front of him.

"Pochi! Pochi! Pochi!" Len heard yet another voice from afar that seems to belong to a young boy. The somehow half asleep big dog jump up and run towards a certain kid. Len simply observes the whole scene as the dog run towards the kid; but it was distracted by his kouhai.

"Aaargghh!!" Hihara came screaming in fustration that also made him sit on the floor in his butt. Len looks at his senpai wondering what is going on within him. Little did he know that it was just a late reaction from Kazuki's frustrations about him.

Kazuki finally notices that the brown dog is gone and search for it on the surroundings.

"Is that the dog's owner?" Kazuki asks his self but unaware that Len heard him.

"You don't even know who owns the dog you saved?"

"Eh... You see, everything happened so fast and the next thing I knew is that I was at the hospital..." It was clear in Len's eyes that Hihara struggles to get up. He is afterall is injured. Len then helped him to stand up. This made Hihara feels more embarrassed.

"Thank you Tsukimori-kun." but he never heard any response from Len. Then, Hihara sees that the brown dog is running towards their direction. It seems like the kid at around 5 or 6 years old is following him.

"Pochi! Pochi! Wait!" the brown dog then came to Len and bites his pants again.

"Onichan, are you Pochi's friend? You see, Pochi always runs around when I'm away. Pochi is very happy dog. He always wants to play. But I can't always be there to play with him because of my summer lessons..." The kid is cut by Len's cold response.

"So you are the owner of this dog."

"Arfff..." the dog that is now known as Pochi interfers.

"Ah yes. Pochi is my dog. I'm Yuichi. Eiy what is your name nichan?"

"Aye... So you are Pochi!" now it is time for Hihara to interfere as he rushes to the dog.. "arff..."

Yuichi is surprised with Hihara and just looks at him in wonder. Kazuki notices the boy .

"Don't worry Yuichi-chan, I'm Pochi's friend! You can call me Kazuki-nichan." said rather cheerfully which is also answered by a big smile from the younger boy.

"You should be more responsible as an owner." Len interrupted which took the smile away from the kid.

"Did you know that your dog was almost hit by a car and may had died." he added harshfully. The kid is shocked. So he must not have any clue at all.

'I know its Tsukimori, but isn't he being harsh for a kid?' Kazuki thought...

"Luckily, I was able to save him in time." Kazuki interfered trying to give a lil warmth in the conversation but it appeared that this has worsen the situation.

"I'm very sorry! I'm sorry to trouble you! I am not that a good owner." the boy bowed to Kazuki in an instant, Kazuki could tell that the boy may cry any minute now. It appears that Len also notices this.

"I never said you are a bad owner. I said is that you should be more responsible." Len said and right after his statement, he dashes off and goes to the hospital. "Arfff... Arffff" Pochi said his goodbyes to Len but the two boys that are left stared at his back.

"Tsukimori" the word came from Kazuki's mouth . 'Tsukimori is surprisingly very kind.' those thoughts of Len still mesmerizes Kazuki as he watches Len's back moving away from him.

It is already afternoon and instead of wandering the hospital gardens. Kazuki stayed in the hospital room.

"I'll put the flower in the vase." It is Len again who came to visit the old man confined in the bed just beside Kazuki's bed.

"That's very nice of you Tsukimori! You came here everyday." Kazuki intruded.

"It's nothing. Don'tmake a big deal out of it." Len answered him and also blurted out his own question. "You don't have anyone coming to visit you?"

"My Aniki came this morning, but besides my family. Nobody knows about my accident."

"Why? Don't you have many friends?" Len knows exactly that it is not his business but he just could not find any logical explanation why he keeps asking Hihara.

"I never told anyone because it's summer vacation. Everyone is busy and I don't want to trouble them." Len really could not get into Kazuki's mind. He thought that he seems the type of person who always look for companions. But his actions seems contradicting at all.  
"Aren't you lonely?" The question startled Kazuki. He can't even give Len a concrete answer. The truth is he feels that being injured and being confined in a hospital is no fun. Eventough, Kazuki in truth is not lonely at all. But shouldn't he be lonely, then why isn't he?

On the contrary, isn't Len asking more personal questions more than he permit his self to? Len is much more confused on his own actions. He tilts his head down and tries not to look on Hihara's face. Hihara can clearly see Len's facial reaction. Although the expressions are not readily obvious, Kazuki feels something different about it. This cause his body to react as well into a blush.

To calm his self, Len put some flowers in the vase placed in the side table near Kazuki's bed. This made Kazuki blush more that he couldn't find the words to say. 'Tsukimori-kun is very kind. He even gives me flowers.' but his joy is stolen in a flash with Len's following statement.

"My grandfather told me to give some of the flowers to you."

"Oh.." Hihara's voice is rather low and Len can see clearly that he is disappointed on something he doesn't know but it immediately changes into a happy expression. "Will you say thank you to him for me."

"You can say it yourself." Hihara is confused on what had just Len said. The next moment, Len turns his back to Kazuki and goes to talk to the old man on the neighboring bed. "I have to go now Grandfather, I'll see if I can visit tomorrow."

Grandfather? Then the patient beside him is actually Len's grandfather. Of course! Who could he possibly visit in this hospital? Kazuki for the millionth time is surprised again on his discovery. And for the millionth time, Kazuki watches Len as he exits the hospital room.

"Your welcome." Hihara heard the voice coming from the old man in the bed beside him.

"Your welcome, you thank me for the flowers right?" the old man who is actually Len's grandfather repeated to Hihara. But Hihara could not really have a proper response, in other words, he acted like real fool in front of the him. When the old man has sensed that Kazuki has calm down a little, just a little. He began to communicate with the teen again.

"Are you Len's classmate?" the old man asked him in a gentle tone

"Ano... Actually I am his senpai?" Kazuki answered shyly.

"Oh I see, so you play the trumpet right?"

"Ah, how do you know?!"

"I figure out that your case must be a musical instrument and I've been hearing a trumpet every morning. I figured out that it could be you. So you must be playing in the hospital garden. I think I should really be the one thanking you. Your playing makes me really happy."

"Really! Really! You like my playing?"although he looks a little shy a while ago. Kazuki recovered immediately and is now back to his energetic aura. This made the old man chuckle.

"I'm glad that Len also found a friend like you." this startled Hihara.

"Len seem like a terrible cranky guy. Actually, he's a good boy." Ken's grandpa added

"I don't think that Tsukimori-kun is terrible person at all! I think he's really really kind!" Kazuki shouted in a protest. His followed his statement a lower voice, "He just don't show it the same way as others." Kazuki pauses for a moment before ending it with another loud blow. "But I know Tsukimori-kun is kind! I just know it!"

"Is that so? Looks like you know him well enough to say that." Len's grandfather said with a gentle smile.

Kazuki again is left silent by the old man's comment. Does he really know him well? No! The truth is there is really nothing much that he knows about Len. He knows that he's a genius at playing the violin and that he has extreme passion in music. Both of them has been concours participants but they really did not talk at all, at least not in a personal level. There relationship has only been founded by their school, the concours and of course, Hino Kahoko. Technically, they may be only acquaintances; nothing more...

"Kazu-nichan!!" Hihara is just in the middle of his fleeting thoughts when a kid stormed him an energetic greeting.

"Yuichi-chan?! Whaa-at are you doing here?"

"Kazu-nichan! You promised to play with us today!" Yuichi said while pouting; he really looks cute in Kazuki's eyes. Kazuki finally remembers the commitment he had yesterday. "We have to hurry Kazu-nichan, Pochi and the other nichan is waiting for us in the garden!"

So Len is coming? But why would he? It is not very Len to accept such invitation. Wait! What does he know about Len? He didn't have much idea about him. Eventhough Kazuki is confused about Len's actions; there is one thing that he knows for sure. Kazuki is happy that Len is coming. He's happy that he would spend time with him longer. Wait! Wait! Wait! Why is he happy?! Maybe it is just like Kazuki to be happy after all.

When they arrive at the scene; Kazuki spotted Len right away. With a single glance, Kzuki's time stops. For the second time, Kazuki witnesses Len patting a big brown dog. Like a teenage boy patting a dog looks exciting at all. But for Kazuki; that image of Len is truly magical. Maybe too magical to be true. Too magical for an ordinary soul like him to reach.

"Blue-haired nichan! We're here" Len notices little Yuichi running towards him excitedly.

"I have a name." he answered back while patting Pochi.

"But you didn't tell me your name." Yuichi answered frightened.

"You can call me, Tsu..." Len may not be the type who opens up to their people easily, but children are somehow different "You can call me Len."

"Len-nichan!"

"Do you need anything?"

"Not at all, I just want to call you with your name. You look lonely nichan, so I call you by your name. You see, I feel very happy when somebody calls me by my name."Yuichi answered him in smile; it was the child's that made him oblivious of Len's feelings.

'This kid is very talkative' and this makes Len very irritated not only with the child's action but also on what he is saying. But, Len couldn't argue with the kid. Somehow, talkative may him be. But truth may had slipped from his mouth.

"Kazuki-nichan! Kazuki-nichan! Kazuki-nichan!" little Yuichi keeps calling Kazuki but little did he knows that Kazuki is still in the middle of his trip to cloud nine... But in Kazuki's world, he only sees one person and hears only a single voice.

'Tsukimori-kun is looking at me. He looks right into me with that same look in his face. Compared to me, Tsukimori-kun always looks serene. It suits him... He's talking, he's saying something, he's saying something to me. Tsukimori-kun is saying something to me...'

"Hihara-senpai." Len called but there is no response from Kazuki. All he did is stare at Len with his stoic face.

"Kazuki-nichan!" Yuichi yelled again.

Because of the situation, Len has no choice but to walk closer to Kazuki...

'He's coming closer. Tsukimori-kun is coming closer and closer. I can't move. I don't want to move'

"Hihara-senpai" 'He's calling my name'

Len sensed that Kazuki may not hear his call. Although he thinks that doing further actions are not necessary at all, Len for a minute is worried about the well-being of his senpai. So he then decided to hold both Kazuki's shoulder and tries to shake him.

"Hihara-senpai!" Finally, Kazuki has returned to his senses. But the moment he did, he realizes how close his face is to Len. Because of the sudden impact of the circumstances, Kazuki flustered in discomfort. This then sends his body to an unstable reaction producing jerky movements. Because of his leg injury, he is not able to hold his balance which sends him to almost stumble in ground. Luckily, Len is still holding him. Kazuki's sudden movements cause his own body to react. When Kazuki is about to stumble, Len's reflexes responded on pulling Kazuki closer to his own body.

Kazuki calms down upon feeling a certain warmth. It took him time to fully understand his situation. There are two hands holding his shoulders firmly. His body is leaning on Tsukimori's body; his ears are directly buried on Len's chest. Hihara could feel Len's heartbeat.

'His heart is calm yet powerful' as what Kazuki describes it. Kazuki wanted to stay in that position. The firmness of the grip somehow gives him a gentle care. The intense heartbeat is a serenade to his ears. And Len's firm body is like an electricity outlet that causes his heart to beat faster and boil his blood into his face.

"Kazuki-nichan, are you alright?"

Yuichi's voice may had functioned as some sort of a wake-up call to Kazuki. In a flash, Kazuki pulls his body against Len and manages to stand on his own. In full truth, Kazuki wanted to stay in the position, for their separation made Kazuki long for its warmth and care.

"Sorry about that Tsukimori-kun..." Kazuki's bashful expression mixed with disappointment is clear to Tsukimori.

"No need, I might have startled you."

Kazuki wants to protest, but it so happens that all the words are stuck on his tongue.

The following minutes can be described as Len and Kazuki's awkard silent moments. Non of them didn't even bother to talk to one another. All along, Yuichi or even Pochi are those who initiates the conversation. The child has been telling all sorts of tales from his beloved dog, to his summer lessons and what he ate for breakfast. Kazuki will react on some points giving his own insights. Len is just being Len, as he cites his opinions once in a while. But it all ended there. When they arrive at the park, Pochi and Yuichi played tag. Because of Kazuki's injuries, he couldn't join the game even he wanted to. And Len is just to stubborn to join them. For most of the time, Len and Kazuki sit side by side with each other. And the awkwardness won't stop. Both were mute, and both are stiff in their position.

Finally, Yuichi's energy were drained that he and Pochi need some rest. They stop playing and went to where Kazuki and Len is seated.

"Ne,ne, Kazuki-nichan! What you have inside that bag?"

"It's an instrument case Yuichi." Len corrected Yuichi

"Really! What kind of instruments is that?" Yuichi cried in amazement and excitement.

"It's a trumpet!!" Kazuki answered the boy cheerfully. He opened the case and there shows a silver instrument. Yuichi's smile has widened and even Pochi looks excited as he jumps around and bark at Kazuki.

"Play a song!" Yuichi suggested...

* * *

**It's time for my closing remarks! Yehey!!**

Finally! For the LCDO shounen-ai/yaoi fans _(which unfortunately are extremely outnumbered). _If you are one of them, It's my pleasure to serve you... I dedicate this fic to my 133 classmates & buddies **Cha** and **Abi** who gave me motivations to do this pathetic story.

For those who are not into shounen-ai and still read this... _**(That CREATURE wrote something unforgivable and even posted it! Something about Len being all lovey-dovey with Kazuki! That is so wrong! Curse "IT?"! May its hair turn purple and its nose grow larger than its face! Switch its feet with its hands and take all its teeth out! Curse that damn CREATURE!!)... **_So I turned into an "it" now? Curse all you want into the heavens or anywhere. I warned you didn't I?... Sorcery & witchcraft don't work on me anyway...

**An Inside Story:** I really did not intend to write a LenKazu in the first place. This parody is originally intended for RyoLen pair. Coz one of the main character reminds me a lot of Len, while the other is sort of a combination of Ryo and Kazuki but not likely; so any of the two will do. But I realized that playing with other pairings is good too; rather than the more popular LenRyo and AzuKazu... And I found a more exciting concept for my fave LCDO pair ever, which I have not written yet... I'll post the next chap pretty soon...

Thanks for reading...


End file.
